User blog:Johndoe-m9/Super Moves, Part 2
And now for the Agents of ROZETTA: ROZETTA -(Eyes of Heaven) Semi-Super Move: Checkmate (ROZETTA stops time and sends the victim up high, where she starts throwing knives at them until they are dangerously near them. She then resumes time to finish the victim off) -(Eyes of Heaven) Super Move: The Power of Eyes of Heaven (ROZETTA glitches time to go through the opponent’s chest with her hand, impaling them. After kicking them out, ROZETTA conjures electricity around to allow her to pummel the opponent until she delivers a powerful punch) -(New Moon) Semi-Super Move: On the Verge of Greatness (ROZETTA creates Berzelium projectiles that rain down on the opponent before she switches gravity into making them fall down before New Moon appears behind them and makes a Berzelium drill to their chest) -(New Moon) Super Move: Ascension (ROZETTA punches the victim in the chest with New Moon, inverting it before impaling them several times with pieces of metal. She then uses this opportunity to levitate with New Moon to “reach Heaven”, evolving her Stand once more) -(All from the World) Semi-Super Move: WWWRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! (ROZETTA has EoH: All from the World throw the victim into the air before stopping time. ROZETTA then sadistically boasts about her exponential power while having her Stand throw a furious barrage of punches at the victim, and throwing multiple kicks afterwards) -(All from the World) Super Move: ROAD ROLLER DAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! (ROZETTA and EoH throw a barrage of kicks that knock down the victim outside the boundaries of several dimensions. As ROZETTA suddenly leaves, they see, to their horror, ROZETTA comes dropping down with a road roller on her hands. After smashing them with it, ROZETTA then pummels down the road roller to fully obliterate the victim before flying away, leaving the road roller to explode) Rozetta Pierre -Semi-Super Move: Surpassing Weaknesses (Rozetta charges herself up and then fires out a ball of electricity at the opponent, electrocuting them) -Super Move: To the Stars (Rozetta dashes at the opponent forming an electric blade, slashing them with it. For a brief second, Rozetta is now seen reading a book while the opponent is stabbed by 54 knives surprisingly pointing at them. Rozetta then chuckles at the opponent’s misfortune for a bit) Shweta Noorani -Semi-Super Move: Double-Crosser (Shweta fires a energy orb that instantly targets and homes after the opponent, exploding onto them if they make contact with it) -Super Move: Giga Crush (Shweta grabs the opponent and flies upwards before throwing them down to face the wrath of her Giga Crush, which has her release a large amount of energy at the opponent) Phillip Hoover -Semi-Super Move: Docile as a Sheep (Hoover throws Protozane crystals at the opponent, briefly incapacitating them into a catatonic trance-like state) -Super Move: Worthless! Predictable! Inferior! (Hoover reveals a Berzelium sword and slashes the victim. Now corrupted by its power, he starts laughing maniacally and uses two of his swords to slice and kill the opponent while leaving purple streaks behind) Dr Catherine Kelly -Semi-Super Move: A Dimension of Darkness (Kelly voraciously consumes the opponent into her dark dimension before spitting them out) -Super Move: The Mist of Emptiness, Catherine Kelly (Kelly assaults the opponent with her void by attacking their leg. She then quickly forms a spiral around them, where she instantly disintegrates the opponent and spins around in the air afterwards) Joe Warren -Semi-Super Move: Don’t think for a moment that you will stop us! (Warren pulls the opponent to him before telekinetically smashing them with several debris, making them bleed continuously) -Super Move: I have your toys as well! (Warren summons a giant mech (Rita’s armor) that crushes the victim. He then hops on the mech to thrash the opponent around until he jumps out and stomps on their head) Louis Leroux -Semi-Super Move: Louis Times 20 (Louis summons 20 clones of himself to deal with the opponent. The clones can be killed in one hit, but can burn the opponent if they attack them) -Super Move: Louistron (Louis stampedes the opponent with his clones before climbing up to create Louistron, who throws the victim upwards and fires out Louis missiles at them until they are sent flying) Christian Bateman -Semi-Super Move: The Art of Murder (Bateman slides at victim to make them trip at several spikes he creates, making him laugh in maniacal joy) -Super Move: Christian Bateman Gently Reaps (Bateman freezes the air around the opponent, having several projectiles bounce off the air before they reach for the opponent, hitting them back) Julia Brine -Semi-Super Move: Seeds of Destruction (Julia summons fields of purple corn that puts the opponent in a trance-like state) -Super Move: A Disappearing Act (Julia erases space to get the opponent closer to her before furiously swiping her scythe around while erasing them from existence. When she does one last swipe, Julia smirks before getting hit by exploding bombs, damaging her) Felix Murray -Semi-Super Move: Superhuman Slam (Felix slams his fist to unleash a powerful shockwave, sending his opponent away and increasing his strength) -Super Move: The Ultimate Being (Felix dashes around the opponent and hits them several times while he sends them high up to the air. After his assault, Felix then charges up a ginormous energy ball that destroys everything around him) Adrian Lynn -Semi-Super Move: MASSACRE!!!! (Adrian turns his hair into spikes around his body, protecting him from harm and injuring others trying to touch him) -Super Move: Admit it! You’re too slow! (Adrian quickly dashes to the opponent and slashes their chest before firing out lasers from his eyes to stop any further intervention. He then impales their head to rip out their tongue) Willie and Jeb Redfern -Semi-Super Move: Two on One (A Redfern brother joins the other’s side by attacking the opponent, giving the former additional support against their opponent) -Super Move: No Strings on Me (Willie shoots the opponent in the joints before having Jeb create Berzelium crystals to place them on the joints. Looking at how helpless the opponent is, Willie has Stoned control and torture the opponent before Jeb knocks them down with a sucker punch, much to his brother’s annoyance) Nathan Pandit/Mister Negative -Semi-Super Move: Chaotic Negativity (Nathan delivers a powerful shockwave of dark energy that blasts the opponent away) -Super Move: Demon in the Grass (Nathan slashes the opponent with his sword before sending them to a dimension with several Inner Demon members. After they beat up the opponent, they turn into demons and make the torture even worse, with Nathan firing a beam at them to finish them off) Rosamund Wilcox -Semi-Super Move: A Touch of Death (Rosamund slams her fist at the opponent’ chest, making it explode seconds later) -Super Move: Hear My Cry... (Rosamund force-feeds the opponent poisoned Rocket Cow that makes them choke. Enjoying the suffering of her victim, Rosamund fires the can to make it explode on the opponent before throwing several more to explode burning gasoline on them) Tim Cooper -Semi-Super Move: Ready to die? (Tim takes to the skies and fires out a barrage of gunfire at the opponent) -Super Move: Go flying, sh*tface! (Tim dashes at the opponent to grab them up to the air. After hitting them with two rockets, Tim reveals more rockets that head for the opponent while he shoots out more dangerous projectiles that later explode on the victim) Skylar Sage -Semi-Super Move: You’ll regret this! (Skylar projects four syringes that completely weakens the opponent, which includes their strength and movement speed) -Super Move: The truth harmed me more than the lies! (Skylar summons a swarm of knives that slice through the opponent and send them up to the air. After she does that, she makes the knives spin around to project a Higher Truth that sends the opponent into “space” where Skylar begins stabbing them in their eyes, sending them out of there) Ernest Emerson -Semi-Super Move: Demons Among Us (Ernest becomes a reptilian figure using the Agility Gear and lunges at the opponent to maul them to death. If he is already transformed, his rages increases and he simply mauls the opponent) -Super Move: A Beast Full of Blood (Ernest angrily grabs his glider to swing it at the opponent. He then transforms and swings his glider several times to smash the opponent until he slams them to the ground and makes the glider explode, damaging them both. However, Ernest shrugs off the burns and heals shortly after) Emilio Fuller -Semi-Super Move: Burn like Marconi, you sh*t! (Emilio makes an evil grin and he starts summoning several drones that burn the opponent alive. He then stabs then several times to make the burning worse) -Super Move: I’m so anxious to rip you apart! (Emilio evilly laughs as he begins using his arm blades to slash the opponent. He then activates his Power Gear to have him and his clone destroy the opponent with projected slashes) Polly O’Brien -Semi-Super Move: Reveling in Greatness (Polly reveals all of weapons for attack, increasing her speed and allowing her to make additional attacks) -Super Move: Over Them All (Polly assaults her opponent with her whips before using her fellow Ad Astrans’ weapons to attack them, ending with her emitting an electrical shock to the opponent) Brock Perry -Semi-Super Move: He’s gaining on us! (Brock controls a bunch of cars to run over and smash the opponent while he chuckles in joy) -Super Move: I win! Season 5 is over! (Brock uses his truck to shoots out gasoline bullets at the opponent. After seeing them in agony, he declares Season 5 is over before brutally ramming the victim with his truck) Sara Pandit -Semi-Super Move: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!! (Sara summons Golden World to pummel the opponent, fracturing the bones of their shoulder, arm, and ribs. Golden World then delivers a flurry of kicks at the opponent before sending out one powerful kick that slams them to the ground.) -Super Move: I’M GOING TO ROLL ALL OVER YOU!!! (Sara glares at the opponent while having Golden World throw two sets of knives at them. She then stops time for 9 seconds, allowing her to unleash a road roller to crush the victim, similar to how ROZETTA used one to finish off Jones. She then pummels it to finish the opponent off before it explodes) Laura Crosby -Semi-Super Move: All Eyes on You (Laura fires a quick bullet at the victim, making them vulnerable to critical attacks against them) -Super Move: Reduced to Atoms with the Wind (Laura blows out a gust of sharp wind at the opponent before gathering up a tornado inside her body. The built up air then shoots out of her head to target the opponent while they being spun around by a large tornado. As Laura furiously cuts up the opponent, she starts losing health from the power of her winds before tearing up the opponent into pieces. She then ceases her attack and collapses on one knee) Thunder Dave -Semi-Super Move: No Weaknesses (Dave adds several metal layers into his body, making him invulnerable to basic attacks for 30 seconds, but with the cost of his speed) -Super Move: Sheriff Sexy’s got your back! (Dave quickly turns into his metal form and flashes out a shining light that blinds the opponent into closing their eyes. They then see themselves exposed to a bunch of light coming from Dave, who jumps down and does a pole dance that hits the opponent several times) Marcus Cannon -Semi-Super Move: The Sound of Silence (Marcus does a ground pound that releases a deafening sound that makes the opponent unable to hear for 12 seconds) -Super Move: Red to the Beat (Marcus hit the opponent with his bo staff and beats them up in a rhythm-like pattern, ending with a loud sonic blast from his mouth) Nathaniel Earl -Semi-Super Move: Seriously? That’s your comeback? (Nathaniel counters the opponent and turns them before blasting out a beam of water at them) -Super Move: This IS my Special Attack! (Nathaniel cockily slashes the opponent with his water before boosting them upwards. He then creates a tsunami that pushes the opponent away while Nathaniel jumps into it to circle around the opponent. Debris can be seen crashing into the opponent as Nathaniel effortlessly dodges them and the tsunami ends) Category:Blog posts